Some Things Never Change
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: Oneshot collection: Discontinued and no connection to revamps unless said otherwise.
1. Upon Deaf Ears

**HEYO! Now, I'm sorry that I have not updated...anything...for the last weeks or so, but I got writers black, and the internet went out, and I just couldn't write anything. *dodges rotten food* So as a gift, I am starting a little oneshot collection to apologize for my lateness on my stories. The theme is "Some Things Never Change", it shows the group throughout the years, in spots I couldn't include in a story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I DO own Nebula, Shane, their background, character personalities, and everything else about them. But not DP. T.T **

**Characters: Sam and Nebula. (Note: Nebula has black hair that ends in dull spikes around the middle of her neck, violet eyes, pale skin, and wears a black bellyshirt with a violet skull on the chest, black jeans, and combat boots. Her powers aren't used in this chapter, so I'll go into them later.) **

Sam never knew much about Nebula's family. She knew that all had magic powers, but not much else. She knew she had a famous cousin who was a professional skateboarder, and her father traveled the world for work, but she only had vague clues about the rest of her family. So she had decided to get to know her friend a little more by spending the day helping Nebula look after her little cousin Barney.

"Eliza!" A little boy, around eight years old, with black hair and violet eyes ran out of a blue hybrid car and hugged Nebula, squeezing with all his might. He began to sign words to her, a smile on his face.

"Sam, this is Barney. He's deaf, but he reads lips really well, so look at him when you talk to him." The girl stepped back, letting Barney get a good look at Sam. He wore a baby blue t-shirt, an orange baseball cap, shorts, and sneakers. His black hair stuck out akwardly from under his hat. But he had that same look in his eye that Nebula had, like he was about to throw a firecracker at you, or stick something down your shirt.

The one thing that had surprised her was that Barney had called Nebula by her first name, and she hadn't killed him.

"Nebula is too hard of a word for him to say, so I let him call me Eliza." Neb explained. She began to sign some words to him, but spoke aloud for Sam's sake. "Barney, want to go to the park? They just installed new swings." Barney smiled and nodded, signing something that Sam guessed was Yes.

Nebula picked up Barney, and began to walk towards the park. Sam followed, watching as Barney looked at everything with wide eyes. He signed a few words to his cousin, and she set him down to sign back.

When they reached the park Barney smiled signed something to Nebula, who nodded and signed something back.

"What's he saying?"

"He wants to go play ball. I told him he had to stay where we could see him." Barney smiled and ran off, picking up a soccer ball from a chest full of donated playground equipment. Nebula sat down on a park bench and watched him, smiling as a few other children joined him.

"I never thought you act like this around kids." Sam commented.

The violet eyed girl thought for a few moments, fingering the edge of her bellyshirt. Her combat boots dug into the dirt, and she bit her lip. "Barney has always like me, nobody can really explain why. His brother spends all the time in the world with him, his mom does everything she can think of to help him, and his dad is constantly looking for new deaf treatments. But he always liked me like a sister." She looked out, and frowned. "Where is he?"

Sam looked out, the boys Barney had been playing with were standing around, the ball and Barney missing. The girls got up and ran to the field.

"Hey, where did the black haired boy go? The one with the orange hat?" Nebula asked.

"The ball went into the woods, he went after it." One answered. Nebula and Sam ran towards the trees, keeping their eyes peeled.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Barney frowned as he searched the thicket for the ball, he never knew someone could kick that hard. He saw the ball over by some girl, and ran to grab it. He tried to pick it up, but the girl turned around and began to flail her arms around.

"Is this your ball? This stupid thing knocked my water on my brand new shirt! Are you listening? I almost broke a nail!"

Barney looked up to see a Latina girl, and she was shouting something. Her lips were moving too fast to read, but he knew she was angry from the look on her face.

He quickly signed something, hoping she knew what he was saying. "_I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Could you please talk slower?" _The girl didn't do a thing except keep yelling.

Then he was being lifted off the ground, and a blonde boy around the girl's age was looking at him angrily. "_Please, I don't know what she's saying! Just talk slower!" _

Dash saw the kid do something with his hands, but paid no attention. "Hey kid, are you going to say sorry? Answer me!"

He shook Barney, and he began to cry. He had no idea why they were yelling at him! He screamed for the one person he could think of.

"ELIZA!"

"Put my cousin down!" Dash and Paulina turned to see Nebula and Sam emerge from the woods. Dash dropped Barney, and he ran to his cousin, burying his face in her shirt. "Sam, hold him for a minute."

Sam took Barney and watched as Nebula stomped over towards the jock and his girlfriend.

"Why on Earth didn't you pay attention to him? If you were smart, you would know HE'S DEAF! HE CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOU'RE SAYING! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SHAKE HIM LIKE THAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I HAVE HALF A NERVE TO SHOVE THAT JACKET OF YOURS SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT YOU'LL BE VOMITING PLEATHER FOR A MONTH!"

Barney was glad he was deaf, it looked like his cousin was chewing them out pretty badly. Sam got down to his level and spoke slowly, Barney reading her lips. "Do you want me to get you some ice cream?"

Barney nodded, and held Sam's hand as she walked him to a small ice cream stand.

**Just a drabble that got stuck in my head. Next chapter, we see a Fenton Family morning as the kids fight over who uses the bathroom in the morning. LET THE RACES BEGIN! REVIEW! **


	2. Shower Races

**HI! As promised, here is the next installment of Some Things Never Change. **

**Characters: Danny, Jazz, and Shane. (Once again, I am forced to describe him so I don't have to in the story. Shane has lightly tanned skin, blonde hair that goes just past his ears, brown eyes, and wears a black t-shirt, tan cargo pants, and sneakers. No powers used in this one either.) **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Jazz opened her bedroom door, a towel in her hand. Across from her Danny opened his door, and sent a glare at her.

Every morning started like this. The Fenton family had taken to calling it the Shower Races. Every morning the kids would fight each other, race, and do anything they could to reach the shower first.

Down the hall, Shane opened his door, still clad in an old t-shirt and sweat pants, his hair sticking in various directions, and saw the siblings locked in a staring contest. "Aw man, not this again." He rubbed his eyes and went back into his room, shutting it so he wouldn't have to face the epic shower battle.

Danny was the first to act. He sprinted past Jazz, laughing as he took the lead. Jazz shoved him to the side and got ahead, her pink bath towel flying behind her. She felt something wrap around her ankles, and she fell. Danny phased through the floor in front of her and laughed.

"No ghost powers! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and Shower Races, Jazz." Danny took off, running towards the end of the hall. From behind a Jack'o' Nine Tails wrapped around him, making him fall to the floor. Jazz shot past him, she was almost there...

Danny tackled her, and she tried to push him off. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you give up!"

"Never!"

The two wrestled on the floor, poking each other and tugging at the opposites hair. Shane came back out, holding his own towel, and stepped over the siblings.

"You'd think they would learn." The door shut behind him, and the kids froze.

"Did he just..." Jazz began.

"He did." Danny finished.

"Aw man, that's the fifth day in a row!" Jazz shouted. A laugh came from the bathroom, and the siblings pouted.


	3. Weekly Meeting

**HEYO! Thought I would get a little somethin out of my brain before bed. This was inspired by a scene from iCarly, where Sam changed Carly's grade in the school computer.**

**Characters: Nebula **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Or DP. But Nebula is MINE!**

Principal Patterson sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. He just wanted to relax a few minutes, close his eyes, and collect his-

"Principal Patterson, Eliza Thorn is here for her weekly meeting."

Bearings. He sighed. Pressing the button he put on a serious face. "Send her in."

The door opened, and a young girl entered. The twelve year old was clad in a black t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. Her hair was messed, and her violet eyes twinkled with thoughts that were sure to turn into pranks later in the day.

"Hey Mr. P."

"That's Principal Patterson to you, Eliza. Sit down." The girl did as she was told. She took off her black backpack, setting it on the ground next to her.

"Mr. P? I'm going by a new label now, Eliza is a lame name." She crossed her arms and looked into the man's eyes.

"Is it now?"

"Now I go by Nebula. Way better than the trash my parents stuck me with." She smiled in satisfaction.

"Well then, _Nebula, _tell me what trouble you got into this week."

"Well, I slapped Macy Gibbons with a piece of pizza."

"Why did you do that?"

"I found it on the floor, I wasn't gonna eat it! And she had called me a freak." She propped her feet up, and began to think. "Um...I got expelled from the science lab."

"Why?"

"I blew up Peter Winkovits backpack with some old batteries and a lighter. I failed a test in History."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know the answers. I uh...I rigged all the water fountains to spray paint...I tricked Britney Johnson into falling out of a window...and I made a spray-cheese bomb that went off in Duke Wilson's locker."

Principal Patterson sighed, this girl was worth a lot of trouble. "What else?"

"Uh...Oh! I trained some squirrels to follow my math teacher and crawl up her pants!"

He sighed again, and rested his face in one hand. It was going to be a _long _day.


	4. Origins of the OC: Part 1

***Sniff* GOODBYE FANFICTION! Tomorrow I'm going on a four day cruise to Mexico, and after that I have to go to school in Texas. I don't own a working computer in Texas. We get Macbooks in school, but the Pages writing software isn't compatible with the site. So I might not be able to post anything until Christmas. *Cries* So enjoy the fruits of my crazy mind labor. **

**Characters: Young Nebula, Young Shane. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nebby and Shane! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN"T TOUCH THEM! **

"Claire, I already told you, I'm not going to visit your grandmother!" Nebula walked down the street, her purple cell phone up to her ear. She had just gotten out of detention, and her friend Claire wanted her to come to her place.

"But why? My grandmother is sweet."

"Maybe to you. She always looks at me like I'm gonna take a chainsaw out and murder your family."

"But-"

"No Claire." Nebula peered down at her converse, taking a stray leaf from her shoelaces. The twelve year old hung up on her friend and stuck her phone back in her pocket. She was about to round the corner when a pair of hands yanked her off the sidewalk.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Shane groaned and counted his money again. Only enough for one call. He adjusted his green ski cap and stuck the quarters in the pay phone.

Clad in a battered black hoodie, some ripped jeans, old sneakers, and a green backpack with all of his possessions, he was a poster boy for homeless children. He dailed the numbers in and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Yo, this is Carlos."

"Carlos? It's me."

"Craneman! I was wondering where you got of too." Shane smiled at the sound of Carlos's voice. The teen had taken him in New York City, with his friend Mario, and had sheltered him while he searched for his missing mother. They were like family to him. "So, where are you now?"

"Some town in Upper New York. New Salem, I figured I would get some supplies before hopping on a train and heading down to Virginia."

"Awesome. How's the money working out for you?"

"I'm almost all out. I'm gonna have to use the five finger discount for food tonight." He frowned. He stood back and watched the sidewalk, random people passing by.

"That's tough man. You could always come back to the Warehouse, we keep your room clean."

Shane smiled and glanced back up. Across the street a girl was walking, only to suddenly be yanked into an alley.

"Carlos, I gotta go. Something's happening." He hung up on his friend and ran across the street, diving into the alley where the girl was.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Nebula was pressed against the wall, a man holding a knife staring at her.

"Okay little girl, give me all of your money. You gotta have something nice in that backpack of yours."

"Let go of me!" She squirmed and struggled against his grip, but he held firm.

"Not until I get some cash."

"How about this?" She kneed him in the gut, making him let go and double over. She ran deeper into the alley, the man following close behind. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" She ran until she reached a fence, and turned to see the man holding up the knife.

"You're gonna pay for that girlie." He raised the knife...

**CLANK! **

His eyes rolled back and he dropped, the knife falling out of his hand. Nebula looked to where the man had been standing, only to see a boy holding a rusty hubcap.

Brown met violet.

"Uh, are you okay? I saw him yank you off the street..." He tossed the hubcap down and glanced down at the man.

"I'm fine." She picked up her backpack, which had fallen off while she was running, and put it back on. "Are you from around here?"

"No. I'm from a lot of places." He shrugged. They both started walking out of the alley.

"I'm Nebula. Nebula Thorn." She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

The boy looked at her and put his hand in hers. "Shane. Shane Crane."

**How cute. Yes, that is how they met, at twelve years old and he saved her...Adorable! They may be my OC's, but they're my favorite couple. REVIEW! **


	5. Random Songshot: I'd Lie

**HEYO! I was reading a songfic and got a cute and fluffy plot bunny attached to me, so here's my fluffiest one shot yet. The song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, but I changed seventeenth to nineteenth because Shane was born on the nineteenth, and I changed father to mother in this, well, because Shane has his mom's eyes. These moments are scenes I came up with, but could never fit into a story. They all take place when Nebula and Shane are 12/13, and before my Danny Phantom mix in OC-verse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'd Lie. BUT NEBULA AND SHANE ARE MIIIIINE! **

I'd Lie

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes._

Nebula listened to his story, smiling while propping her head up with her hand. Shane flashed her a smile while continuing, making hand gestures to show what had happened when his new invention exploded. They may have been in an old warehouse near the bay, but she wouldn't want to spend her Saturday night anywhere else.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asks. She looks into his brown eyes, and nods, a smile on her face.

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile._

_But I know all his favorite songs._

"What?" She asks.

"I said, I hope I never fall in love. For me to even try and have a girlfriend would be whacked up. She would constantly be in danger, I would never have enough time for dates, and let's just face it, what girl would date a brainy homeless kid?" He joked. She laughed, her heart feeling like it was shattered.

"Anything wrong?" He asks. She looks at him, and fakes a smile.

"Yeah, you better allow me to visit your bachelor pad. If not, you can say goodbye to my mom's Christmas cookies." He laughs and takes a chip from a nearby bag, not noticing Nebula hang her head down and frown.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

"I'm telling you, I need the red wire." Spikes poked him in the arm and reached for a small box that had the wires in it.

"No, the green wire!" Shane slapped his hand away and took a green wire out. "If we use the red one you'll blow us all to kingdom come."

"And with the green one it won't work at all!"

Nebula watched the boys argue, cutting each other off and trying to twist on different colored wires. Secretly, she knew it was the blue wire. But Shane always wanted to put a bit of green on his inventions.

_Born on the nineteenth*_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's* eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie._

"Happy Birthday!" Nebula entered Shane's warehouse apartment holding a cupcake, glancing around for her friend. She spotted him near the window, holding several pieces of paper. "Shane, where have you been today? It's not every day someone turns 13! You're a teen now!"

She ran up to where he was, and lit a small candle on the cupcake. "Make a wish."

He didn't move.

"Come on, you haven't talked to us all day, do something." He lifted up his head, and she saw a painful smile on his face. "What?" He handed her the papers, and she looked them over. They were the documents stolen from the Crypt base. "What does all of this mean?"

"Neb...when my dad kidnaped me, and made my mom go into hiding...she was pregnant." He took a sheet of paper from her. "According to all of this...I have a little sister." He took a photo out from his pocket and handed it to her. It showed a small baby in a yellow blanket, with big brown eyes, reaching for the camera.

"She's so pretty. And you both have your mom's eyes." She handed the picture back.

"She is. I couldn't believe it at first, it sounded as crazy as the crew's theory that we...like each other." He chuckled a little, and Nebula put on a small smile.

"Yeah, crazy..."

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long?_

She caught him staring at her, and when he saw her look him straight in the eye, he flushed and covered his face. She flushed herself, looking down to he wouldn't see it.

"You two are so in love." Raven muttered. Nebula kicked her under the table.

_He sees everything in black and white._

_Never let nobody see him cry._

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he wasn't mine!_

"He's gone. He's really gone." Shane fell to his knees, staring at the small headstone. "He was only eight...and now he's gone." Nebula put a comforting hand on his shoulder, kneeling down beside him. "It was all my fault. If I had stopped him from charging, Raven would have dragged him out instead of me. He would still be alive."

"Shane! It was not your fault, nothing could have stopped him from doing what he did. He was just like you, determined to do things himself." She scolded him.

"No, everything was my fault. Just like with Rutchik, and Bryce, and Margo, and now Nathan."

She tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. Instead she just put an arm around him and looked at the headstone.

"Nathaniel Crane, rest in peace."

_I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green._

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the nineteenth*._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his mother's* eyes,_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie._

"You two are SO in love." Spikes teased. "_Oh Shane, I love you soooo much!" _He did a high-pitched version of Nebula's voice and began to make kissing sounds. Nebula glared and threw a vase at him.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" She and Shane shouted. They noticed they had said that and the same time, and blushed.

"What kind of whacked up theory is that anyway?" Shane asked. "Sometimes I think you guys do drugs behind my back or something." He went to the recliner in the corner of the clubhouse and pulled out a book.

Claire looked at Nebula, who had been staring at him. "Nebby, anything you wanna say?"

She glared at her friend, and stomped her foot. "NO!"

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you._

"Why do you feel the need to protect me from every guy that walks my way!" Nebula shouted. She had caught him spying on her while she was talking to a guy at the bookstore, and had bursted into his apartment, furious. "Do you think I can't protect myself!"

"No! I just think that guy looked sketchy! He could have had a gun or something!"

"He was nice! He was there to pick up a Shakespeare collection! Every time I meet a guy, you act like he's a Crypt soldier in disguise!"

"It's for your protection!"

"Why the frick do you need to 'protect' me from every fricken guy on Earth!"

"BECAUSE I LO-" He shut his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Because you what?" She glared at him. No answer. "I thought so. Nothing. Don't expect me to be here tomorrow." He crossed his arms as she slammed the door behind her.

She cried as she left, biting her lip to hold back more tears. What had he been going to say? Was he-no. He would never say that. It was stupid for her to think that way.

_He'd never told you, but he can play guitar._

_I think he can see through, everything but my heart,_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful._

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle._

Nebula slipped on her t-shirt, eyeing the picture of Shane stuck to her dresser mirror. _God, he's so cute. I could just imagine him with bed head right about now. _The thought of Shane in bed made her flush a little, and she shook the thought out of her mind. She picked up her violet lipstick and began to get ready for the day, trying to shake the thoughts of her best friend from her mind.

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue._

_Oh and it kills me,_

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his mother's* eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie._

"It's finally over. We won." Shane breathed. They stood on a hill, overlooking the valley where the Academy burned to the ground. Inside, the Superweapon collapsing and bursting into flame.

"I can't believe it." Nebula laughed. "Over a year of fighting and we won. A bunch of kids beat the greatest general in Crypt history." She looked back over at him, and frowned. "I guess now the search for your mom is back on, huh?"

"Nope."

"What?" She looked at him, baffled. After weeks of talking nonstop about the search, he's just...not going?

"You guys still need my help. My mother can wait." She looked down and saw their hands were almost touching.

"But this is all you've been talking about for weeks."

"And it would be wrong of me to just up and leave you guys. Besides," He took her hand in his. "there's something I still have to do here."

She smiled, and almost didn't notice how close their faces were. Their lips connected, and all thought was erased from her mind. She threw her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close. They broke apart and put their foreheads together.

"I love you." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she panicked. _Oh my God, did I just say that? There goes everything. He's going to reject me, I just know- _

"I love you too, more than you could imagine." She was surprised, and smiled at him while cheering inside her own mind. They were about to kiss again when Claire's voice cut through the air.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! There's a shipment of Phoenix's being illegally captured, we need to head back home and stop it!"

They broke apart, and Shane looked her right in the eye. "You ready to go?" He smiled.

She smiled back, and took his hand. "Always."

**The end! I spent over an hour on this! HOORAY FOR STAYING UP LATE! **


	6. Important News:1

**Hi. Sorry for not updating this for so long, but DPC became my top priority. It has the most reviews I've ever gotten, and it's **_**this **_**close to having more views than Introducing Nebula. So I figured I would please you all by writing a Sam centered fic, for fear that this would become my OC dumping ground. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for my OC's, but you all know that. **

Sam never freaked out. She was always the calm one. The one who could control her emotions, save for anger or lust, and think things out.

But today, she was freaking out in the worst way possible.

Her hair bunched into a messy ponytail, a loose black shirt and jeans adorning her frame, and fuzzy black slippers on her feet, she was planning on staying in her house for as long as she could. Her only thought was on the boxes she had stored in the upstairs bathroom.

"Think Sam, think. Who can help..." Danny was at the Center that day, Jazz was across the country at some meeting, Shane was with his mother for her birthday, Danielle was with her fiance...Nebula! She was home!

Sam ran towards her living room, yanking open the door next to the fireplace.

"Hi Sam." Sam silently thanked the fact they lived in joined houses. Thank God for building errors. "What's going on?"

Nebula was in the kitchen, still in her normal attire for any normal day. A black shirt that _just _showed her bellybutton, with sleeves that end at the elbows, black jeans, a lavender belt with a violet buckle, and her best pair of boots. Her hair still hadn't changed from it's childhood look.

"Neb, I..I'm freaking out. Help me!"

"Okay, before you panic, I spilled some growth potion, the giant ladybug does not mean you're going crazy." She held up her hands defensively. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Oh. Then..go on." Sam shook the thoughts of the giant bug out of her head and went back to the topic at hand. "Neb..." She couldn't think of a subtle way to put it, so she winged it. "I think I'm pregnant."

Nebula's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well, I haven't taken the tests yet."

"Then take them."

"Neb, I'm scared. If I am, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother! I'm only 23! This could even ruin mine and Danny's marriage!"

Nebula pinched the area between her eyes, and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Sam, you have faced dragon ghosts, alternate timelines, waking me up on a Monday at 6:00 in the morning, yet you're afraid of having a child?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Now you're just making me sound like a wimp."

Nebula smirked. "That's the point. Now, let's go back to your side of the building and see if you're right." She turned Sam around and gently pushed her though the door. "Where are the tests?"

"Upstairs."

"Then go take them. Then you can come back down here and I'll somehow pull comforting words out of the Twilight Zone." She smiled at her friend and pointed upstairs. "Go."

Sam mulled over this, then slowly trudged upstairs. When she heard the bathroom door shut, Nebula smirked and went to the fridge, taking out a can of whipped cream and strawberries. She kept them out and set them on the table, waiting for her friend.

Sam emerged a few minutes later, rubbing her hands and biting her lip. Nebula pushed forward the snack.

"SWC?"

"Thanks." Sam sat down and plopped the fruit into her mouth.

"So how long until we know?" Nebula propped her feet up and and stared at a smudge on the toe.

"Three minutes." Sam put her face in her hands. "God, how is Danny going to react?"

"Sam, I'm right here. You don't have to ask the big guy." Nebula cracked. "Okay, bad jokes aside, he'll love it. I've heard him talk about kids before, and he really likes the ideas of little Danny's running around."

"But-"

"But nothing. If you really are pregnant, Danny's just going to love you even more. Although, I don't blame him if he runs away when the mood swings set in." Sam groaned, and checked her watch. She got up and walked up the stairs, clenching her teeth as she took the four sticks from their spots on the counter.

She gulped and didn't look at them, going back down and biting her lip once more. She thrusted the tests to her friend and covered her eyes. "Read them. I don't wanna look."

"Yeah, because reading sticks you just peed on is so great." Neb mumbled.

There was a long moment of silence. Sam peeked through her fingers to see Neb looking at the last stick.

"Well?"

"All I have to say...Congrats Mommy."

*O*O*O*O*extra*O*O*O*O*

Sam sat on her and Danny's bed, waiting for her husband of three years to come home. It was hours after she had found out, hours after Nebula had gone back to her side to hunt the giant bug, and hours after Sam had fully accepted that there was a baby coming in...either eight or eight and a half months. She hadn't figured the time of conception yet.

"Sam?" Danny entered the room, his brown jacket covering his favorite blue shirt, and looked at her worriedly. "Is everything okay? I called three times and you didn't answer."

"Sorry. Put my phone on silent." She smiled timidly, and shifted her weight.

"Oh, so nothing's wrong?" He asked. He set down his jacket and sat on the bed next to her.

"Actually..."

"Oh, it's not serious, is it? Because if it is I'll make sure you get better!" He panicked.

"No, it's not serious. But it'll require a lot of doctor visits." She nodded her head, hoping he would catch her drift.

"Are you sick?" Oh, right. Captain Clueless. Duh.

"Danny...I'm pregnant." He paused, looking at her with bright blue eyes. He then stared at the wall, pushing his hair back with one hand."Danny?"

Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was being crushed in a hug, Danny's powers momentarily taking them into the air.

"Sam, this is great! I'm gonna be a dad! We're going to have a baby!" He kissed her and pulled her into another hug, laughing. He cheered, and a loud thump came from the wall.

"Dude, keep the noise down! Anna Marie's boyfriend blasted my ears off with his guitar today, I need quiet!" Shane's muffled voice came from the other side.

Danny quieted his shouts and settled for hugging Sam instead. "So, what are we going to name him?"

Sam was taken back. "You mean her."

"No. Him."

"Her."

"Him."

"Her."

"Him."

"Her."

"This is going to be what it's like until Boo comes, isn't it?"

"You bet."

**Yay! Finished! Tell me what gender you think the baby will be in your reviews! **


	7. Important News: 2

**And, part two is here. It will go by the same plot as the last one, just in case you were wondering. I AM POSTING THIS JUST TO GET IT OFF OF MY COMPUTER! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I owns nuffin. Except for dis muffin. Sailing on the high seas, I do own my OC's. My, I'm bad with strang. Poetry is not my thang. **

Sam sipped on her apple juice contently, her thumb absentmindedly stroking her rounded stomach while an action cartoon played on the TV. Of course she was too old for this, but who cares? She was pregnant! She could do what she wanted!

The door next to the fireplace opened, and a sick looking Nebula walked in. She was clutching her stomach and groaning, her boots dragging behind her.

"Wow, you look like crap." Sam commented. Nebula glared and tried to stand straight.

"If you weren't four months pregnant, I would have a witty comeback. Do you have any of that tea you make for your stomach?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ugh, for the past week I haven't been able to keep anything down. I just hacked up yesterday's dinner after one bite of breakfast." She sat down at the counter, laying her head down while Sam got up and went to the kitchen. "Not to mention I'm so tired. I fell asleep while folding laundry yesterday."

Sam mulled this over while pouring water into the teapot. "Uh huh. Anything else?"

"Um.." Nebula lifted her head and thought. "Well I woke up the other morning feeling great, then I fell asleep five minutes later. Don't know if it has anything to do with this yet."

"Do you still have that calendar near the door?" Sam asked. She left two pouches of tea out in two mugs and waited for the pot to whistle.

"Yeah. Why?" Neb's voice was muffled against the countertop. Sam left and walked to Nebula's side of the house, looking at the calendar for a familiar red dot...blank. She smiled and made her way back.

"Neb, I want you to go upstairs and get some boxes from my bathroom." Sam stated.

"Why?" She lifted her head up and straightened herself.

"Well, I think you need to take a certain test." Nebula's eyes widened and she stood up.

"You think I'm...what? That? No. I would know if I was..." The pot whistled and Sam poured the water into the mugs.

"I think you are. And judging from your tales of morning sickness, I'm guessing you're two months along." Nebula stared at her for a minute.

"No. I'm not. I can't be. I would know."

"Eliza Crane, just go take the test. Until then, no tea for you!" Sam pulled both mugs towards her.

"...Fine. But only because you're doing the Soup Nazi gag." She grumbled. She marched up the stairs and the bathroom door slammed, Sam smirking while sipping her tea. Five minutes later Nebula came downstairs, holding a stick and staring at the little screen.

"Neb? What does it say?" Sam full well knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it out loud.

"Sam...I'm going to have a baby." Nebula squeaked. "I'm actually having a baby."

"Congratulations. Here's your tea." Sam pushed the mug forward, Nebula taking a sip and putting her head on the counter.

"I don't believe it. Shane and I have talked about kids before...but I wasn't planning on this." She lifted her head up. "How the heck is Shane going to react?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He'll be just as excited as Danny was." Sam assured.

*O*O*O*O*extra*O*O*O*O*

Nebula fidgeted with her shirt, waiting for the familiar sounds of her husband's footsteps to reach their bedroom.

"Hey baby." Shane entered the room and kissed her on the forehead, stepping to the side to plop down on the bed. "Are you feeling any better today?"

"Yeah, a bit. Sam gave me a few pouches of tea for my stomach." She laid down next to her husband of three years and rested a hand on his chest.

"That's good. I was getting worried about you." He kissed her again, this time on the lips, and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Daddy."

He froze, and sat up.

"What?"

She smiled and patted her stomach. "Shane, you're going to be a dad." He blinked a few times, and let out an airy laugh.

"Neb...that's great!" He picked her up bridal style and began to kiss her feverishly. "We should go out *kiss* and celebrate *kiss* tell everyone *kiss* get the news out."

"So I take it you're happy?" She joked.

"Beyond happy. I wanna go out and tell everybody." He beamed before kissing her again.

"You do realize the media is going to have a field day with this, right?"

He stopped and thought about this for a second.

"Crap."

**Yay! Finished! Crap, it's 12:09 and a school night! I gotta go! **


	8. Gender

**HEY! Thought I would type a random drabble during BIM class. (free day) ENJOY! **

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy.

"Girl."

"Come on, we all know Sam is right."

"Nope. Danny's the father, he would know."

"Just like men to bond together during fights."

"Tell me about it. Pass the chicken."

"Well I agree with Shane. I'm the father, I know. So I'm supporting his argument."

"We're the ones carrying the kids around!"

"Yeah! WE're their _mothers_. We know these things."

"Oh shut up."

"You did not just tell a pregnant woman to shut up."

"...You're right. I didn't. Sorry dear."

"There we go."

The group scowled at one another, the girls taking one couch, the boys taking the other. The topic of conversation? The gender of the upcoming children. The girls thought it was girls, the boys thought boys.

"How about a bet?" Danny asked. "If we're right...we don't have to change any diapers for a month."

"I'll go with that." Shane took a drumstick from the bucket on the coffee table. "I still bet on boy."

"Well...same terms if we win. We come back after my ultrasound tomorrow." Sam stated.

"Deal."

*O*O*O*O*

"Aw man." Danny groaned. Sam proudly held a piece of paper up, showing Nebula the gender. They won. "This stinks."

"Literally." Shane smirked. "I still have a whole two months before I know."

"In the meantime, shall we brag?" Nebula asked.

"Surely we must." Sam smirked. "On three. One...two...three!"

"_WE WON! YOU LOST! WE WON! YOU LOST!" _

"Oh come on!" Danny groaned. "The bet isn't over yet. He still has a shot at winning." He jerked his thumb towards Shane, who was watching the spectacle and holding back laughs. "Meet back here in two months."

"Deal!"

*O*O*O*O*

They sat there and gaped at the paper. There was a moment of silence before someone had the nerve to speak.

"Twins." Danny stated. "Twins?"

"Yep. Twins." Shane stated. "But I was right! Boy!"

"And you were wrong! Girl." Nebula stated.

"Technically, we were both right...and wrong...what does that mean?" Sam asked. "We won...and lost."

"I think the bet cancels itself out." Shane shrugged. "If she's having both...then we all win and lose."

"Bail?" Danny asked.

"Bail. The bet exists no more." Nebula crossed her arms. "But next time we'll get you."

"No you..wait? Next time? What next time?" Nebula just smirked and left, the paper in her hand. Shane got up and followed. "What next time!"

**I enjoy the random drabbles...they please my brain. And clean out the plot bunny hole, which gets very dusty. REVIEW! **


	9. I Win

**Me: It's official, this place has become my OC dumping ground. All drabbles having to do with them end up here, so I might as well make it official. **

**Fang: You should rename this then. **

**Me: No. I am going to try and set this place back on track with some Danny/Sam stuff, but it'll be hard. Darn those plot bunnies...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, who gets a brief mentioning here. Everything else is mine.**

***O*O*O*O* **

The sound of grunting and shouting filled the arena, with cheers for each competitor being drowned out by clanking metal and the sound of running feet. A fine sheen of sweat was forming on each teen's brow, their patience wearing thin as neither wanted to give in. The two teens, clad in what looked like leftover armor from the Percy Jackson movie, brought their swords close and managed to press their foreheads together.

"Ready to give up?" Shane asked, his voice getting husky.

"Nope. Why, are you?" Nebula put on a sly smile and began the fight once more, swinging the sword to try and disarm her partner.

Just another getaway to the capital.

The pocket dimension was popular for Protectors, the law enforcement of the magical world, for it housed the battle arena and training grounds they had come to love. It also housed the capital of the magical world itself, along with Roanoke, Atlantis, and the city of Pompeii. (What? So they faked their demise, who hasn't?) All places that vanished without a trace, when in reality they just packed up and traveled through a dimensional portal.

Neither teen knew how the ritual got started, just that for the past six months they would sometimes sneak away and have a little duel. Armed with swords, sometimes daggers or, God forbid, spiked balls on chains, (a popular choice for Nebula) they would go at it until one gave up.

The best part was that Danny had no idea what they were doing. He and the rest of the team was completely unaware that they had this little talent, heck, it wasn't until last month that people began to notice that they were even there.

Now a group of teenagers and adults alike were watching them, cheering them on and watching with vigor. The couple had become popular in the magical community, starting as being known by mortals, then when their amazing defeat of the Cryptians was unearthed once more.

Now they were celebrities in both worlds. Yippee.

Shane twisted his sword against hers, but she counteracted and sent his flying out of his hands, taking a dagger out of places unknown and pressing against his throat, preventing him from retrieving his weapon.

"Looks like I win." She stated smugly. He just smirked as she lowered her dagger and cheers erupted from the stands. He saw several people exchange money and gloat, most of his girlfriend's fans being girls themselves.

"I'll get you next time." He slipped off his armor and tucked it under his arm, heading to deposit it in the armory. He followed his girlfriend into the small shed, hooking the item back up with it's sword, and smirking as she gave him a coy look.

"Sure you will."

"Yes, I actually will."

"Says you."

"How do you know I didn't let you win?" She froze and turned at that comment, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me win? I won because I was good."

"You forget, I've taken down monsters that were ten times your size without weapons. I could have finished you if I wanted."

She stuck out her tongue and went back to business, raising the portal that would take them home. "But you didn't."

"But I could have." They walked through the portal and stepped into her house, where she promptly settled onto the couch "Face it, I let you win."

She just smiled, and stuck out her foot as he walked towards his seat. He tumbled to the floor and almost landed on his face, letting out a sound at the wind was knocked out of his lungs. She leaned forward and smiled cockily at him, a large hint of cheekiness in her voice.

"See? I still win."


	10. Defining Moment: Betrayal

**Anyone remember the scene in Introducing Nebula, where Neb mentions her friend Margo getting her memory wiped? It was actually a defining moment in the OC verse (which is actually a series that could live separately from all DP-ness) where the team learns that even their own friends aren't immune to evil. This causes several rifts, and serves as a very angsty period for the crew. **

**Characters: The crew (13 year old Nebula, Shane, Johnny Sonnet, Claire Sonnet, Raven Yakanowa, Spikes Johnson, and Margo Smith) **

**Disclaimer: Don't need one, this scene and all the characters in it are of my creation. SO HA! **

The one thing I hate most in this world is a backstabber. Someone who gains your trust, pretends to be your friend, only to turn on you when it counts and leave you brokenhearted. This made me especially angry when my best friend turned out to be one.

How do I know?

Well pointing an energy blaster to my face kind of helps me figure it out.

"Margo, what's going on?" I give her a look, and she returns it with a vengeance.

"I'm doing what I should have been doing this whole time. You and your little _team _are nothing but freaks!" I could hear her wrist blaster charging, and turned back to look at the crew. Shane was exactly as I was, confused and preparing for a fight, Spikes was searching for a weapon (of all days to forget his pocketknife) Johnny was staring through his shaggy mess of hair, Claire was on the verge of tears, and Raven was giving her biggest death glare yet. And since this is Raven I'm talking about, this was a good one.

"Margo, what are you talking about?" Shane asked. "We're your friends." He took a step forward, and Margo whipped out her cell phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One move forward and I send everything on this phone to FOX News." She threatened. It was now that I decided the buns on her head were covering little _devil horns. _"Everyone is going to listen to _me _now, got it? I'm the leader, and none of you do a thing without consulting me first."

"Are you crazy?" Raven barked. "You want to lead a team for a world you know nothing about! That's insane!"

"Pfft!" Margo rolled her eyes. The same blue eyes that had held nothing but innocence for years...now they bordered on insanity. What had...how...oh God.

"The nightclub did this to you, didn't it?" I asked calmly. She was in that Pixie Circle for days...Flutter had gone crazy from a few hours in there...there's no telling what Laverne's magic did to her head. "Margo, this is all in you head. The pixie circle messed with you, we just need to find a counter-spell-"

"And trick me? I'm fully aware of what you're doing. You want me to be your human meat puppet." Margo kept her grip on the phone, the energy blaster, the one _she _had helped build, was still on her wrist. "Do you know I have hours of video featuring you and your freaky little powers on this thing? That's evidence enough to get our governments turned against you. We can kill you, and make sure nobody else from whatever dimension comes back."

_Eve. _

God, now she's going after Eve. I could hear some sort of feral growl come from Johnny behind me. (Man, this kid and his crush...)

"Margo, we're your friends! Your best friends!" Claire was crying, this must be tearing her up. Her, Margo, Raven, and I were best friends since the sandbox days...this is way too much for someone like Claire to handle. "Please, just snap out of it!"

"I'M NOT SNAPPING OUT OF ANYTHING! IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD SNAP OUT OF IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THEY TRICKED US? EVERYTHING THEY SAY IS A LIE! THEY AREN'T EVEN HUMAN, WHY SHOULD WE EVEN CARE?" Everyone couldn't help but break down as Margo screamed. It all happened so fast...she went to fire the first blast, at me no doubt, my hand raised and I spoke the incantation before my brain even processed it.

"_Memoralia." _

There was a bright flash of pink, and Margo was sent flying into the clubhouse wall. She slumped down to the floor, her phone coming out of her hand, and she let out a groan before her eyes closed. I stepped over and picked up the blaster and her phone, breaking the phone in half and stomping the rest of the pieces with my boot. I turned to the rest of my team, staring, several with tears in their eyes.

"Go to her house. Take all evidence that we knew each other, and wipe out all of her technical devices. When she wakes up she won't remember a thing. As far as we're concerned, Margo Smith was never our friend." They all nodded slowly, making their way out the door. Shane turned back and gave me a look, a plain one that I read fairly easy.

_Nothing is going to be the same. _


	11. Temporarily Down

**DEAR READERS: **

**Due to all of my latest drabbles being completely OC centered, I am shutting this down until I can come up with something better. This fic shall be listed as Complete until then. **

**If you still wish to see my drabbles: Check out the OC Dumping Ground, which is stating up as my new drabble collection. It shall range from multi-part action to light-hearted comedy. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, **

**-Skell. **

**Fang: AND ME! I'm the one who keeps telling you to get your butt in gear! **

**Me: Right. And Fang. **

**-Skell+Fang**


	12. Guilt

**I'M STARTING THIS STORY UP AGAIN! The OC Dumping Ground wasn't getting any readers, so I might transfer a few things from there to here. In the meantime I'm just going to post my drabbles and oneshots here. **

**I read something like this on deviantART, it was about Tucker, and Kicster Ash wrote it. So I give her credit for this plot. :D I just got bored, was snowed in (SNOW IN TEXAS, WOOOOT!) and didn't have an internet connection. So enjoy what happens when I have nothing to do. **

**Characters: Shane. **

**Disclaimer: Shane is MY character, so nobody can sue me! HA HA HA HA! **

_*O*O*O*O*_

_I wasn't always this happy. I wasn't always laughing. Hell, if you knew me before all of this you would think I had been brainwashed. _

_I used to be...well...alone. Utterly, and miserably alone. No friends, the only family I had didn't care for me, and according to the children around me I was the punching bag. It drove me crazy, wondering why I was so hated when I never did anything wrong. I had one friend during my entire childhood. He was a Russian exchange student named Rutchik, he was ten years old, I was six. He didn't agree with the methods of the Academy, like me, so we became really close. _

_I was the General's boy, my father ran the school and made sure it stayed exactly how it was. At first, this gave me respect. Kids would point and stare with their mouths open, looking at the next leader of their nation. Then one day I lost in a training fight...it went downhill from there. I didn't want to fight. This made everyone mock me. Rutchik was the only one who saw what I was doing was the right thing. He defended me from bigger kids, making sure I got hurt less. _

_I lost him less than a year after I met him. He had an escape plan, a way to get back into the outside world and to freedom. A guard spotted him running from the dorms...he was shot once in the heart. I watched the whole thing from my window. _

_That left me bitter for years. I devoted all my time to the library, immersing myself in books to try and escape what was happening. I gained a lot from that, looking at my test scores. When I was ten I began my own escape. I planned for a whole year, keeping my plans in my head and any evidence destroyed when I didn't need it anymore. By the week after my eleventh birthday, I got out. _

_I was still alone though. Any information I had on my surviving family (my mother, whom I had been forcibly taken from) was just her memory. I didn't even know what her first name was. So I started looking. I hopped on trains, teleported to places I saw on billboards, and hitched rides in the backs of trucks. I spent a year living homeless, stealing food when I needed it. I became a pretty good pickpocket too...something tells me my powers have a part in that one. _

_I met some friends. Carlos and Mario were two latino teenagers I met in new York City, they ran a warehouse for homeless kids like me, or runaways who didn't wanna go home yet. Those two became my extended family. Then there was that man in in a city I had passed through, let me stay at his house when he saw me sleeping near the community center. _

_There was one man, I never found out what his name was, but he was homeless like me. He used to be a doctor, but "Got sued because the git didn't listen to me!" The lawsuit (it was apparently about losing sight in one eye, the guy had scratched his bandages) had cost him everything. You see, I had gone off the deep end and...well...remember how I said I was alone? It makes you crazy. I had taken a knife and sliced my wrist open. The man saw me bleeding out and helped me, wouldn't let me leave his sight until he knew I was better. One day I'm going to go back to Chicago and see how he is. _

_Then I met Neb. I had saved her from a mugger, and she had thanked me by buying me a soda. We struck up a conversation, and became friends. She found me an old apartment to live in, and I used old furniture to make it more like a living space. I found out she was a fairy, someone who knew magic like me, when I saw her bedroom for the first time and she left a book out. One on transfiguration. _

_I ended up liking it with her. I met her friends, and they became my friends. Then I agreed to teach Nebula and Raven how to use their powers, and became closer. We ended up forming a hero team! (the whole thing started really bizarre, I'll go into it later) And with he two years I spent teaching her and fighting alongside her...as cheesy as it sounds...I fell in love with her._

_It was around the time I met her that my real self began to show through. I found out I liked rock music, classics like the ones my Mom played on the radio. That I loved chocolate dipped pretzels, and my favorite movie genre was horror. I found out I could be funny, crack jokes that made people laugh. I was happy. _

_Then I found my little brother. He was such a sweet kid, brown hair, brown eyes, a smile that made you bend to his will...he was the only real family I had. We spent so much time together it wasn't funny. I have a stack of pictures with us together that I would never part with. He was killed two months later, by our father. I fell back into depression, I felt alone again. He was only eight years old when he died. Neb and the Crew pulled me out of it. I got back into being a little happy, but even now the guilt I feel is tremendous. I managed to go past what had happened and restart my hero career. It took several months, but I managed to get back to my old self. (mostly. I got a lot more serious about work) _

_We lost more people, both before and after Nathan came along. During a stealth mission to spy on a Cryptian station near the town, one of the junior guards spotted me. He chased me into the woods, a spear in hand, and cornered me near a lake. Right when he was about to stab me, he recognized me. It was Bryce Anderson, one of my classmates. He had been a bully when I saw him last. He told me that everyone thought I was dead, that I was a legend for getting out. He had changed. He started looking into what the Academy did...and he didn't like it. His little brother would be starting school soon, so he wanted out. Both of them. _

_He became a friend, I started visiting him every day so we could plan the escape. We only had a few weeks, but this place had sketchy security (unlike the Academy, which was locked up tighter than Alcatraz) When the time came, someone had gotten wind of the plan and ratted us out while Bryce was getting his brother. We ran for it... Bryce made it a few miles before he tripped and broke his leg. He told me to take his brother and go, and I refused. He used the last of his strength to use an energy attack and push us away. The last I saw if him was the terrified look as the guards got closer. I checked the records...he was executed upon sight for attempted escape. _

_Margo, a close friend of our, was the next to go. She didn't die, but something worse happened. She lost her mind. During an investigation of an all ages night club (people would go in, come out different, or not come out at all) she fell under a very powerful mind control spell. It changed her into a reckless and power hungry punk. She had a huge crush on me, which kind of creeped me out...she wasn't my type at all, and kept trying to get me to kiss her. I ignored her. (hey, I thought she was just acting out, I didn't know about the spell affects) Then she threatened the entire team. She was going to turn us in to the government unless we made her leader. We refused, and Nebula wiped her mind. _

_I can tell Neb still hurts inside after that...she and Margo had been friends for years. The last time I saw Margo, she was dressed in a pink Abercrombie sweatshirt and chatting about a boy band with Brooke. (Neb's sworn enemy, popular girl) _

_This all crushed us inside. So many bad things happening...I felt personally responsible for each one. It drove me...both to to my job well and towards insanity. I got so serious about protecting people that I ignored everything else. Neb told me I got really thin and really tired, turns out that I was forgetting to eat. At one point she forced me to sit down and eat dinner. I'm grateful for that, but then all I thought was that it was a waste of time. _

_I managed to get over those things, went back to being my old self bit by bit. As time went on, I got happier. We defeated my father and rescued the Academy students, Neb and I started dating, and our powers got stronger. _

_When we were 14/15 (Neb didn't turn 15 for another few weeks or so) we moved to Amity Park. She had moved there because I had gotten captured, and that town already had a hero. She could continue to look for me and the town would stay safe. She ended up teaming with the hero (well, heroes) to come and get me. I stayed with her, coming to Amity so we could work together. Danny let me stay with him, in one of the spare rooms at Fenton Works. _

_The toughest thing was having to hide my secrets from my new friends. They didn't know about me, or who my family was, or even the things I had been through. It got spilled on the anniversary of Nathan's death. I had to go through waiting for acceptance, AGAIN. That ate me up for what seemed like forever, wondering if they were going to kick me out or let me stay. They didn't think any different of me. (which took a lot off my mind) _

_I stayed for another six months or so, helping Danny stop ghosts from destroying the town. I still helped out the Crew, and went to Protector meetings and got missions. I had to redo my schedule, but I made it work. _

_Sure, I got happier as time went on, but I was still a bit torn up inside. People had died, all because I couldn't help them. Enemies who knew this always took advantage if it, making me miserable with guilt. Sometimes I just needed to run away...and every time I ended up at the same place. Nathan's grave. I could stay there for a few minutes, or a few hours. I relied on my work to keep me going. Saving people made up for the ones I had lost. _

_No matter what others say, I'm still responsible. I let people die. That's going to stay buried in my mind until I-_

"Shane?" The 17 year old perked up from his computer, watching his curly haired 13 year old sister run into his room. "Mom wants to know if you're coming to the mall with us. They just installed a bungee jumping booth, and I want to try it."

"Anna Marie...you can fly." He turned around fully and raised an eyebrow. "Why would you pay to jump up and down when you can just fly?"

"Because it's fun! And it's only five dollars for five minutes!" She twisted a blonde curl with one finger, and used her brown eyes to give a puppy dog look. "Pwease? You've been locked in your room all day..."

Another person entered, staring at her children for a few second before connecting eyes with her son. "Shane, you've been inside all day. Come out and have a little fun with the rest of us."

He thought for a moment. "Sure. Let me save this document and I'll be right there."

"YES!" Anna Marie pumped a fist into the air. She ran out of the room, cheering about bungee jumping. Their mother followed, taking out her car keys.

Shane chewed on his lip, silent, then turned back to the computer.

_(Do you wish to save this document?) _

_(Yes) (No) _

_(No) _

_(Document deleted) _


	13. L

**I don't know how this came up, I just thought of it. I could have done better but it's Biology and I'm supposed to be doing a paper, it's a miracle Coach hasn't shut my Macbook yet like he usually does. ENJOY! **

**Characters: Danny, Shane. **

**Disclaimer: Death Note and Danny Phantom aren't mine. But Shane is. **

Shane bit his thumbnail, watching the screen with vigor as an invisible force lifted jewels out of their cases. He was going over several security cameras that related to ghost-robberies, and had been sitting there for hours. His legs had gotten fidgety, so he was sitting with them under him in an attempt to make them fall asleep.

"Hey. Watcha doin?" Danny asked, entering the room with a soda.

"Working." Shane rewinded the video and watched again as a diamond necklace vanished.

"Oh."

There was silence for a few minutes. Then something in Danny's head clicked. The way he was working...with the way he was sitting...a smile formed as he ran upstairs. First he grabbed a small stereo from his room, then ran to Shane's room and began searching the CD rack. Neb ALWAYS left her CD's there. He kept scanning the rows of music until he found what he needed.

He raced back downstairs and out the CD in, aiming the small speakers of the stereo at his friend. Shane ignored him, it was his basic survival strategy in the Fenton home. Danny quickly turned the volume up and selected a tune. _L's Theme_. He was very thankful Neb had forced him to watch Death Note the other day.

He pressed the play button, music filling the air. It was a few moments before Shane realized what exactly was playing.

"CUT IT OUT! I AM _NOT _L!"


	14. The Rules of Horror Movies

**My good friend Codiak and I were having a conversation the other night, and I brought up the rules of horror movies. I stated (BURNING Shane in the process, he was with us in the chatroom *don't ask*) that Neb and Shane would die first, because only virgins survived horror movies. Sure, Shane slapped me pretty hard, but it was worth the laughs. :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Even the book mentioned isn't mine. *can't remember the title, I got pretty close though***

It wasn't often that the group hung out in a bookstore, what with the fame, traveling, and stress that crime fighting brought on, but today was one of those lazy Summer days when Team Phantom could take a load off.

Danny and Sam sat in a couch, pouring over a large picture book about space, Tucker was off browsing in another isle, Shane and Nebula were sharing a seat (her on his lap) while going over some graphic novels. Danielle and Anna Marie were behind all of them, reading over one of the many, _many _vampire novels on the shelf next to them.

"This is boring, why can't we go do something else?" Dani asked. "I thought you said we were going to the mall anyway."

"Not my fault my brother _WRECKED HIS CAR!" _Anna Marie half yelled towards her brother, whose head snapped back and sent her a deadly look. The 17 (18 in a few weeks) year old was not amused.

"Don't." Sam warned. "If I have to hear you and your sister duke it out again, I'm going to hit you both with my boot."

The siblings sent looks at each other, but went back to what they were doing. There was silence for a while, something they had not enjoyed for a while.

"Guys! Guys!" Tucker came running towards them, holding a book with the funniest expression on his face. "You won't believe what I found."

"Your dignity?" Danny guessed. Tucker stuck his tongue out before sitting down and opening his book.

"No. This book. It's called "How to Survive in a Horror Movie"." He flipped through it, capturing the attention of his friends. Anna Marie and Dani left the vampire book behind and began to read over his shoulder.

"Seriously?" Nebula raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Suppose a serial killer with a chainsaw-"

"And a hook. Killers aren't complete without a hook." Danny raised a finger.

"Right. And a hook." Tucker continued. "Suppose he started killing a bunch of teenagers like us. How long would each of us survive?"

"You would go first." Shane replied, completely deadpan. "In horror movies, the black guy dies first. It's a cruel fact."

"Nope. Virgins survive. Tuck would live." Sam grinned. The group laughed, Tucker giving each of them a stare before going back to the book.

"Yeah, yeah. laugh it up. You all would end up dead anyway." He began to read more, stopping on a page.

"Oh really? How would I die?" Sam asked, a lazy grin on her face.

"The sassy chick who declares she's not afraid? Stabbed in the locker room." Tuck grinned. "And the heroic guy?" he jerked a thumb towards Danny. "Sacrifice to kill the killer."

"What about us?" Anna Marie asked.

"Yeah, what about the young and naive kids?" Dani pressed on.

"You guys are thirteen and fifteen, you would either survive due to being so young, or killed off first as an extra." Tucker waved a hand. the girls crossed their arms and huffed.

"What about us?" Nebula waved an arm around. "Did you completely forget about us?"

"Nope. You guys would be the first in the group killed." Tucker grinned.

"What?" Shane sat up a little, giving his friend an odd look.

"You guys are the Make Out Couple. You would be first because you would ditch us to go have sex in a car, right where the serial killer strikes." Tucker closed the book softly, all eyes staring at him.

There was a three second silence. Tense, slow, and eerily quiet for a bookstore that was usually bustling. Then, before they even knew it, Neb had grabbed one of the vampire books (she would later say it was burning her skin) and began beating Tucker upside the head with it.

"OW!"

"YOU DESERVE IT, FOLEY!"

**READ AND REVIEW YOU LAZY PEOPLE! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! **


	15. Sneak Peek: Introducing Nebula Rewrite

**Haven't you all wondered why so many of my projects have slowed down? Why DP Craziness was halted, why Angel was deleted, and why I stopped updating so frequently? HERE'S WHY! I'm rewriting Introducing Nebula! *I need a better title, suggestions are welcome* That and Facing the Fear will be rewritten accordingly, both will have the *sorta* same plot, just better written, more action, and all of the bad scenes cut out and replaced! **

**Trust me, it needs to be done. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1 Intro:

"I hope you haven't spent all day working." Nebula Thorn swung her backpack over her shoulder, getting out the key to her boyfriend's apartment. She balanced a pizza box on her knee while unlocking the door, then glanced around to make sure no one saw her enter. "I know that the new wrist blaster designs got you excited, but you can put them off to spend a little time with me."

She heard nothing upstairs, but sighed and continued. _Why did I have to fall for such a nerd?_

She arrived on the floor her boyfriend resided on, but was startled to see the door wide open. _Is the air down again? No, I can hear it running..._ She entered, glancing around the living room. Everything in her hands dropped. Her backpack made a loud THUD against the floor, and she forgot everything she had planned to do that day.

The room was in shambles. The coffee table was smashed, the couch was ripped, and there was a splatter of something red on the wall. She ran into the kitchen, finding broken dishes on the floor, then ran to the bedroom. _No no no no no no no! Please, dear God, let him be okay..._

The bedroom was messed, as it always was, but several broken energy blasters were scattered on the floor. The last room, which was always closed, had the door lightly cracked open. The paper sign reading "Nathan's Room" fluttered in some nonexistent breeze. Nebula gently pushed the door further and peered inside. The crayon drawings and toys were left exactly as normal. There were two things out of place...

A small pool of blood, and a photo on the floor.

_No. No..._

She knelt down and picked up the photo, hands shaking, and turned it over. A curly haired, brown eyed woman and a toddler smiled back up at her.

"Oh God...he's gone."

**Yeah, short, I know...REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	16. Creative Process

**Disclaimer: I don't really need one for this...except maybe the brand of chips mentioned. **

Somewhere in North-eastern Texas, where the pine trees outnumbered the people, a girl was struggling. She sat in the living room of her (actually pretty nice) trailer, in a pink chair (that her mother bought, she preferred black) trying to type a story on her school-issued Macbook. Her blue eyes knitted in frustration, trying to ignore the Super-Bowl announcements on TV, her hands going over the keys at rapid speed.

She paused, read over what she had done, then pressed the delete key.

"DAMN IT!" She threw her hands in the air, tugging at her brown hair. (oh God, I rhymed...) "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO WRITE?"

"Hey Skell." A black haired, violet eyed girl entered the room, eating chips. Skell glanced at her before going back to her computer.

"Hey Nebula." Skell opened up another Pages document, trying to think up ideas. Nebula simply took another chip out and began to eat. Skell turned back, looking at the bag of Lay's Potato Chips. "Hey, aren't those the chips for my lunch?"

"Yep." Nebula reached for the remote, changing the channel to some action cartoon.

"YOU SUCK!"

"I'm you, remember? You just said that you suck." Skell paused, then facepalmed before turning back to the laptop.

"Whatever."

"Having trouble writing again?" Nebula smirked. "What about those plot bunnies about me? I thought you wanted to write those."

"I want to please the fanbase with a Danny-centered drabble for Some Things Never Change...but I have no ideas." Skell sighed. "I just can't write anything unless it has one of you guys in it." She typed in a few words, but deleted them and began brainstorming again. "I kind of want to write something for Anna Marie..."

"What about the drabble you started for Alternatives?" Nebula finished off the chips, tossing the bag on the glass coffee table. "The one that takes place with me and Sam in college?"

"I'm gonna delete most of that and rewrite it." Skell stated. "I want the second half with Danny thinking about Sam."

"Then why don't you work on that first instead of starting a whole other oneshot?" Nebula knelt next to Skell, watching the girl type more before deleting her work.

"Because I'm not in the mood. I have to be in a certain mood when writing certain things." Skell clarified. "Like if I'm in an angsty mood, I'll write Shane stories. How do you think Alternatives came into existence?"

"He's still pissed at you for that."

"I know."

Skell tried another sentence, but deleted it and gripped her hair. "WHY IS IT SO FRIGGEN HARD TO WRITE SOMETHING?"

Nebula shrugged. "What about this conversation? I mean, not many people actually talk to their fictional characters."

Skell paused, looked her fictional counterpart in the eye, then began typing. "Did I ever mention how glad I was to create you?"

"All the time."

**Yeah, this is my creative process. I go through this pretty much every week so you guys can read what my turmoil produces. ;P **

**REVIEW! **


	17. In Flight Paranoia

**This came to me in a random moment, and when I thought about it it was pretty funny. Your milage may vary. **

**Disclaimer: Only the OC's are mine, everything else belongs to somebody else. **

"UUUUGH!" Sam entered the Fenton-Jet, flopped into a seat, stretching her legs and sighing in relief. "I never want to ghost-hunt again!"

"I know." Danny flopped down next to her, running a hand through his hair before sliding it around her shoulders. "Three days in Sweden. Three! All to catch some witch ghost who kept turning people into frogs."

"Not the worst one we've faced." Tucker groaned. "We all remember when the Box Ghost took on an apprentice." Everyone groaned on that mention. Shane dropped into a window seat and beamed at his backpack.

"I don't know why you all hated the trip, I enjoyed it."

"Not everyone speaks a ton of languages." Nebula sat across from her boyfriend, rubbing her sore ankles before leaning back and letting her muscles relax. "This whole time you were the only one of us who knew Swedish."

Shane just shrugged. He opened his bag and took out a few trinkets, messing around with them while the Fenton-Jet started.

"Stupid witch ghost." Danny grumbled. "I spent four hours as a frog, and almost got stepped on a billion times."

"You were the one that called her an 'Old Hag with Bad Breath'." Sam pointed out.

"It was an innocent taunt!"

"You don't taunt the enemy."

"Oh, like you've never done it, Crane?"

"I did once, and almost broke my leg."

"Will you two just shut up!" Nebula snapped. She got up, ignoring the painful throb in her left ankle, and walked over to behind the seats. She pressed a button, allowing a cot to spring out of the wall. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when we fly over Gotham."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Why Gotham? We only spend, like, five minutes flying over."

"Yeah, what's so special about Gotham?" Danny asked. "Aside from Batman, of course..."

"Dude, it's _Gotham City_." Nebula gave them a 'it's-the-most-obvious-thing-in-the-world' look. "Fifty percent chance that some crazy guy tries to shoot us out of the sky. I at least wanna be awake when it happens."

She hopped on the bunk and turned away from the group, clenching the blanket tightly around her thin frame. The boys all shared looks, and a moment of silence, before running to buckle themselves in and clench the armrest tightly.

Sam shook her head. _Well that's one way to keep them quiet. _

"Hey Shane, how long is this flight?" Danny whispered.

"Anywhere from 4 to 6 hours, depending on which one of your parents is the pilot."

"We're doomed." Tucker whimpered.

"Yep."

**Why did I put this in my own little DC Universe? Well my DP canon involves an epic crossover *that I have written several times, deleted, and now have finally settled on a plot that serves a decent entertainment value* that involves the Teen Titans, and maybe even the Justice League. That, and I'm a huge DC nerd. NOT putting it in that universe would be an insult to my nerd ways. **


	18. Slendy Strikes in Amity

**Still on my Slendy kick. I swear, I have lost a TON of sleep because I'm scared he's watching me. I sit up at night on my computer trying to forget about him, but I keep thinking that sonofabitch is in the dark corners of my room...or outside the 3 giant windows on the wall behind me. *is scared* **

**So I turned my fear into comedy! YAY! **

**Characters: Danny. **

**Disclaimer: You guys know...**

Never before had Danny been so...so..._terrified. _

So scared...

So vulnerable.

It was an honest start. Jazz had left her computer open on an article and some videos, and Danny had walked in and seen the picture. He sat down and began to read. Soon enough he was watching all the videos, exploring the myths, and he knew just about everything about..._HIM. _

Yes...Danny was scared of the Slender Man. That evil, demonic, faceless being in a suit who would stalk you and drive you crazy.

"I told you not to take it too far." Jazz warned. "Those articles were for an essay on Primal Fear, and now you're too scared to turn on the lights."

"Are you KIDDING? Light helps him see me better!"

Danny was also very paranoid. He was seeing Slendy everywhere. He never even dared to venture outside of his house anymore.

The worst was at night. He would sit up all night with a flashlight and a cross, staring out his window for the bastard to show up.

Tonight was one of those nights.

"Come on, you business suited bastard...come and get me." Danny cowered under his covers with his supplies, staring at the curtains, waiting for the bald headed shadow to pass by. He sat like that for some time, his legs falling asleep 3 times, and right before he was about to fall asleep...a shadow fell.

But it wasn't from the window.

Danny slowly turned around, eyes popping out of his skull when he came face to face with a black business suit.

"AAAAAAAGH! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME AAAAAAGH!" He phased through the bed in surprise, going straight down to the kitchen and landing on the table.

Back in his room, the faceless figure laughed and took off his mask, revealing blonde hair.

"That's for taking my flashlight, you jerk!"

**Three guesses on who the blonde is, and the first two don't count. :D REVIEW! **


	19. Nightmare

**This is dedicated to my good friend CODIAK, who told me to get off my lazy ass and write something. I was originally going to go for a play on Neb's fear of drowning, but then more ideas sprung up and I want to type them all. So I wrote this one to make up for it until the others are done...**

**Anyway, I asked several of my FF friends if they wanted some NebxShane romance, and they all replied "HELL YEAH!" So here you go, you fangirls *boys? Do I have any male fans?* here's your romance. **

*O*O*O*O*

_Needles...needles and pain..._

"_Subject resisted capture, the sedative we gave it should wear off soon." _

"_Cuff it to the wall, make sure the camera is working properly." _

"_What species is it?" _

_Voices...they wouldn't shut up. Quiet, head...pounding...felt like it was hit with a crowbar. _

"_It had insect-like wings. I think it's a pixie." _

_PIXIE? _

_Ow, yelling in your own head hurts..._

"_Ugh...who are you callin' a pixie, nerdbot?" Glare. He glares back, smirking as you try to pull away from the wall. Chains bound hands and ankles...too tight, cutting skin..._

"_It's awake." _

"_Disgusting, posing as a human." _

_Alone. they leave you alone for hours. Other people come and go with chains. Some don't come back, others come back crying..._

_Awake. What's happening? Why are they looking at you? _

"_Take it to the experimentation room." _

_Experimentation? _

"_NO!" Kick and scream. Kick for all it's worth. _

_Wait, no, another needle! AGH, it BURNS! STOP IT! _

"_Cut it open. I want to see what makes it tick." _

_NO! PLEASE! STOP THIS, I'M A PERSON! PLEASE! NO, STOP! _

_STOP! _

_STOP! _

_STOP IT, PLEASE! _

"STOP!" Nebula shot up in bed, clutching the sheets and panting heavily. The nightmare had seemed so real...it was like it was happening all over again...

"Babe?" Her husband (of six months) rolled over, yawning and sleepily glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "It's four in the morning, what's wrong?"

She shook, too terrified to give an answer. She brought her knees up to her chest, shaking and sobbing. Instantly Shane switched on a lamp, making the shadows that resembled the men in lab coats vanish and turn back into furniture. "Neb?"

_Oh God...it was so real. _

He turned fully awake then, he knew for a fact that when something was serious, she stayed silent. She had done this all her life, never speaking if something truly bothered her. It was the only one of her traits he wished would change.

"Eliza." He sat up and sent her a serious look. "Eliza Ophelia Crane, tell me what happened."

"Techees." She answered. "The capture. I could _feel _them injecting me with those drugs...it was like I was twelve again." She sobbed.

He wrapped an arm around her, letting her sob into his shoulder and stain his shirt with tears. This dream always terrified her, it had haunted the girl ever since the incident occurred.

It was the day she learned that "Hero Work" wasn't all fun. She barely knew defensive spells, she hadn't yet learned any defensive combat (besides a karate class from when she was 10) and some magic hunters, scientists they had deemed "Techees" who used technology, had taken her. Dragged her right from under her team's nose...

They drugged her, took her back to their base. They almost experimented on her. Their kind of people told _horror stories _about what magic hunters did. People were scalped, burned, tested on their resilience through fatal obstacle courses, had organs removed...all because they weren't human.

She had been so scared afterwards...to this day anytime a man in a lab coat got too close she would grab Shane's shirt and cling for dear life. She had been non-responsive to her friends for a week after she woke up. It was one of the only times in her life...where her spirit really was broken.

"Shhh." He rubbed her back as she cried, holding her close. "It was just a dream. They can't come after you now."

"They kept calling me an 'it'." She choked out. "They said I wasn't even a person..." At this point, his favorite t-shirt was like a handkerchief. "Shane...what if they're still out there?"

That thought was chilling. Nobody had heard of a Techee sighting in years...but then again, they were masters when it came to staying secret. "They're not around anymore, you don't have to worry."

"What if they come after our kids? If we ever have any...but think about it..." She clung to his shirt, slowly slipping back to sleep, but terrified. "An innocent kid...tortured like that..."

"That's not gonna happen." Her eyes were closing, still puffed and red from crying. She hiccuped a few times, but after a few minutes she was fast asleep. Shane pulled the covers around her, kissing her forehead once before running a hand through his (now short and messed) hair. He felt a nagging sensation in the back of his head, but shook it off and switched the lamp off.

*O*O*O*O*

**I don't like the ending. But I couldn't think of anything else, so there ya go. REVIEW! **

**Note: Do you like this couple? I want HONEST answers people, because I have at least two other oneshots with this couple that I want to post. I can't help it, they're just SO MUCH FUN to write about! **


	20. Alike, Yet Different

**They're taking up the Macs in a week and a half, and I'm going through some junk. This was collecting virtual dust, so I'm posting it! YAY! Wrote it months ago, but never bothered with it. I considered it a bit of crap, but good enough. **

**Characters: Sam and Nebula**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Danny Phantom blah. **

Some people commented on how similar they were. Both of them had a taste for the dark and macabre, both rocked out to bands with piercings and tattoos, both of them had black and purple as a main color scheme for their lives. That was what made them friends.

It was true that Sam and Nebula were alike, but the girls were oh-so-different.

Sam...Sam was more sensible. She always thought things out, taking in each step before diving in. Even if she had a few minutes, or a few seconds, she had some kind of plan going. Nebula winged it. A lot. The only times she thought things completely through (and her plans were often genius) was when others were under her command. Squad 4, when it was her turn to be Captain, noted her for her plans.

Sam didn't always listen to rock. She also like techno, new age, relaxing music she could listen to in headphones. Her rock preferences belonged to goth rock, emo rock, soft tunes to a lost generation that spoke of pain. She didn't know what kept bringing her back to that, but as long as her music needs were satisfied, she was happy.

Nebula listened to everything with an upbeat rhythm and good lyrics. Sure, there were instrumentals (not to mention anime soundtracks, plus video game music, from the best composers) tucked in there, but punk, alternative, rock, metal, pretty much everything from that spectrum kept her heart pumping.

Sam preferred her skirt and tank top, tights with her boots. As she got older she switched to jeans, and loose shirts that let her body breathe. She still wore dresses (NO frills, just something simple, black, and casual) and let comfort rule her closet. She still had tight t-shirts, but these were usually cotton or some other super-soft material.

Nebula, as she got older, felt better to show off. She wore pants that showed her long legs, but flared to give her ankles space (skinny jeans squeezed the skin, she HATED that. Flare leg jeans are the way to go) and shirts that bared the midriff but still covered a fair amount of skin. It was comfortable, but still teased her boyfriend beyond belief. She wore things like tank tops too, especially around age 18, but afterwards bared her midriff until she had her first child.

Sam tried to retain her dignity. She scorned the boys whenever they did something stupid, often wondering why the hell any of them would drool over the Italian cars in the lot.

Nebula...she was a complete tomboy up until age 12, and was still 60% tomboy at heart. She scorned right along Sam, but when it came to cutting class to vandalize Lancer's car...well let's just say Sam facepalmed VERY hard when she looked out the window.

Sam enjoyed her environmental protests. In her spare time, she looked things up to help, so she could donate her fair share of the Manson fortune to helping Mother Earth. She also delved in movies, and as of late, was going through some impressive books Neb had lent her. Magic history was so much more fun than human history. She also spent a good amount of her time with Danny, so much that her other pastimes were often ignored.

Nebula was...well, she was a mixture between otaku, teenage punk, and hormone crazed teenager in her spare time. Being best friends with the BIGGEST nerd on the planet (Claire Sonnet, I am talking to you) for her entire childhood ended up with her owning a wide array of anime, anime music, and mega-cool games, and many other things that normal kids didn't care for. She indulged in this, along with her work (she REALLY liked to fight...Sam and Shane were the only ones to know she had taken karate) training, her magic work that required HOURS of study a week, her 'let's trash the town' pranks, but above all of these was her boyfriend. This was ALWAYS a point for teasing, especially when they were often walked in on. (but they WERE careful. Only things out of place were rumpled clothes and lipstick marks)

Sam was the team doctor. She had since began studying first aid books, as an effort to help Danny, and had a small kit in her boot. She knew how to bandage wounds and stop infection, but when it came to real doctors she sat by and let them do their job. (although she did everything she could to help)

Nebula relied on her healing powers. She was gifted with the ability to heal faster than any human, and knew how to take advantage of it. If she was too hurt, she would see a doctor. But not men in lab coats. If she saw one she would freeze up and latch on to the nearest person's arm, waiting until they were gone. Only Shane knew why.

Sam was active. She ran in the mornings, she did well in gym, and ate healthy. She was always the one who was going to her friend's house to drag them up for school. She planned on living healthy.

Neb was a huge slob. Waking her up before noon was an act of God, and keeping her away from heart-attack fuel was damn near impossible.

Although they were still very close. Nebula relied on a girl friend to get past the stupidity of others, at home this had been Raven and Claire. Sam was her only hope in Amity.

Both girls enjoyed books, movies, things of the sort. Both of them chatted about boyfriends, making double dates and exchanging tips of the like. Both of them enjoyed sweets, both enjoyed the criminal murder stories that aired on TV.

Both took their jobs seriously. If anyone under their command was hurt, there would be hell to pay.

They were alike, yet different. The differences brought them closer, in a weird sort of way.

But that never stopped them from getting into a shouting match, heard from over two blocks away...

**I've always been hesitant when it comes to the girls, I was worried people would think I created a Sam-Clone. This disproves that. :D **


	21. The Fight: 1

**I was reading a really sad Vocaloid story, and got an idea. The image of Danny and Shane fighting popped up in my mind, and BAM! A plot emerged. So I wrote it down and I am posting it. YAAAAY! *it helps that the Macbooks get taken up by the school on May 2nd. Gotta post whatever is finished on this computer, then go save my anime* **

**Characters: Danny, Shane. **

**Disclaimer: YOU GUYS KNOW THIS BY NOW...**

Everyone had their fights.

Everyone, at some point, would argue with another. It was a fact of life. Even people like Team Phantom had their spats. There was Sam and Tucker's every-day fight of "Meats versus Vegetables", Danny and Sam's "I'm not letting you fight and get hurt" fights, and there was one nasty incident involving the entire team refusing to speak to each other.

But people like Danny and Shane never fought with one another. The worst they did were two-sentence arguments that were just quick wit battles. Shane and Danielle fought a lot, one incident involved her drawing blood with her fingernails because he tried to take the last cookie, and Danny and Jazz fought a lot, another incident involving being locked in the Weapons Vault for three hours, but somehow Danny and Shane avoided conflict.

Unfortunately, this sometimes broke. The first fight was when Danny snooped through Shane's closet without permission, apparently he had been close to touching the "NEVER TO BE TOUCHED OR I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU" items, and Shane got pissed. The ensuing fight lasted half a week, and ended with the two of them wrestling in the living room. (Both ended up grounded. But they claimed it was worth it)

Second was when Shane broke Danny's model rocket. It was an accident, really, but it ended up exploding and melting into a plastic-y mass that could never be repaired. Danny had spent two weeks on that model, and could not contain his fury when he found out what happened.

This was the third argument, with the witness being Jazz. Her eyes were darting between the two as they shot insults and threats at each other. She had no clue why they were fighting this time, but it looked serious. Both of them looked like they were about to leap across the kitchen table. She had a can of soda next to her, taking a sip every so often. She had tried to break it up earlier, but they wouldn't stop.

Better to just wait until they lose their voices...

"COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!"

"KNOW-IT-ALL FREAK!"

"AT LEAST I _PASS_ MY CLASSES!"

"AT LEAST I CAN GO ONE DAY WITHOUT TRYING TO TAKE APART A TOASTER!"

"THAT WAS FOR RESEARCH!"

"FOR WHAT, HOW TO MAKE A POP-TART?"

Both of them had their hands on the table now, yelling to much Jazz could feel her ears vibrate.

"You think you're _so _great, being the "Great One" to a bunch of dead people!"

"Oh, what was that, _Prince-y?" **_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" _

"Prince-y Prince-y Prince-y!"

"Oh, SO mature!"

"Says the guy who favorites DISNEY songs on Youtube!"

"It's for _nostalgia!" _

"Don't use words I can't understand!"

"Oh, crack a book sometime! This is why I'm smarter than you!"

"There's that _royal _arrogance, _Prince-y!" _

"WHY THE HELL DO THINK I'M ARROGANT?"

"You just said you were smarter than me! _You're _the one who has the big ego!"

"Oh, is that right!"

"Yes, IT IS. You must have gotten it from your _DADS_ side of the family!"

Jazz spit out the soda she was drinking. If there was a mistake, it was what Danny just did. Something you never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER did was bring up Shane's father. There were two responses that triggered.

1: He would kick the ever-loving SHIT out of you...

2: ...or he would shut down emotionally.

Jazz looked over to the blonde, who was staring back at Danny with blank eyes.

"Take that back."

Danny didn't make any move. He just kept his angry look. "No."

Jazz was certain this time he would go towards Reaction number 1, and prepared to break up a fight. Instead, the blonde grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair, and stormed out.

_**SLAM! **_

The door shut so hard the can of soda Jazz had set down fell to the floor.

"Shane!" She got up and ran towards the living room, but a green flash outside told her what happened. She peeked out the window to see a green circle fading from sight on the sidewalk. She walked right back to the kitchen and glared at her brother. "He teleported. To where, I don't know. I hope you're happy."

She took out her cellphone and went to the "EMERGENCY CONTACTS" list, pressing in a number before holding the device to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Danny asked.

"Who else? The zookeeper." She sighed as the person on the other end picked up. "He stormed out."

Danny heard a voice on the other half of the conversation, but couldn't quite make it out.

"Yeah, he and Danny were fighting. (pause) I don't know what it was about. (pause) He brought "IT" up. (really long pause filled with shouting) Yeah, look for him. Check the regular places, make sure he doesn't do something stupid. (pause) Oh, and Danny calls you a pixie when you're not around." She sent an evil look at the boy, who realized just _who _Jazz can called. "I'll keep his room open in case he wants back in."

"Jazz..."

"Alright. If you find him, drag him back by the ear. Talk to you tomorrow." She closed the phone and picked her soda can off the floor. "You're dead tomorrow."

"Why did you call _HER_?" Danny was now afraid. Nothing was worse than an angry female from the Thorn family. (he had learned this when her relatives came to town, by the end of the day he was hanging from a tree like a piniata...with her younger cousin Barney hitting him with a stick wondering why there was no candy)

"Because you undid what I just finished. He JUST got over what happened during the "Fear Demon" incident." Jazz glared.

"That was months ago!"

"It takes time to heal, Danny. And now he's emotionally shut down and wandering to who-knows-where." Jazz stood up and began to leave the kitchen. "And starting tomorrow, you'll have a REALLY angry magical being trying to hurt you. So work fast on your apology."

**Alright, quick note: **

**** Prince-y...yeah, this cam up from a conversation with myself. *who doesn't do this?* I thought "Hey, if Shane is the next heir to the Cryptian nation, doesn't that make him some sort of prince?" "Yeah, I guess it does." "Let's go tease him about it until he hits us!" "YAAAY! :D" **

**Yeah...I'm weird. **

**REVIEW! **


	22. Bucket List

**I honestly wrote this on crack. In English we had to write what we would do if we had one month to live...and this is it. I edited it and decided to post it for shits and giggles. **

**Characters: Danny, all the others...**

**Disclaimer: The list is mine, most of the others are not. Bleh. **

*O*O*O*O*

"I'm bored." Danny stated, out of the blue.

"Well what can we do? It's raining outside." Sam replied from a beanbag in the corner

Danny thought. "What about that essay in English?"

"The one month to live one?" Tucker raised his head from his PDA.

"I never started that." Nebula took out her notebook. "What could we write?"

Danny grinned. "Let's see how much we can freak Lancer out. Pass me the paper."

_1 month to live...well, first off, let's say I wrote my name in the Death Note like L in the Death Note movie. That's a good way to die, nice and peaceful...and holding a candy bar._

_First: I would make a COPY Death Note *no way was I going to keep using the one that's gonna kill me* and sit in the corners of various public locations, with a pen, writing and going "Sakujo. Sakujo. Sakujo." *it means "Eliminate"*Just like the third Kira. That outta freak some people out._

"Neb, you're the only one who watches that show!"

"Cram it Foley! Shane, take the pen."

_Then there are these ideas:_

_*Write "SAW: THE MUSICAL"_

_*Train some skydiving monkeys._

_*Star in a horror movie about a cannibalistic noblewoman._

_*Get my own ghost powers._

"Tucker!"

"What? I had to add it!"

_*Meet Father Time, ask why he's so bald._

"Is Clockwork bald?"

"I dunno, I've never seen him without the cloak."

_*Play "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" every time I meet a Duke Devlin cosplayer._

"Shane, no one gets the internet memes."

"Someone will!"

_*Hijack the Batmobile._

_*Find meaning of life. Sell to random people for 5 bucks._

_*Walk through Harlem with a sign saying "SOMEONE WILL FIND THIS SIGN OFFENSIVE"_

_*Cosplay as L._

_*Meet Edward Elric's voice actor._

_*Learn alchemy._

_*Punch out a homunculus._

_*Throw a bunch of hammers at random things._

_*Solve a mystery with a talking dog and a bunch of hippies._

"You're not gonna stop until you get high, are you?"

"Probably not."

_*Solve another mystery that involves a sickness that causes you to bleed from the eyeballs._

"Again, ONLY ONE, Neb."

"Shut up..."

_*Become a cyborg._

_*Become a Teen Titan._

_*Ask Batman to stop being emo._

_*Run from Batman._

_*Meet Kaito from the Vocaloids._

"Neb, quit taking the pen!"

"I didn't add that for me, I put it there for Claire!"

"She's not even HERE!"

_*Tick off a bunch of Scientologists._

_*Star in a broadway musical about toast._

_*Pay someone to run down the street, in a bikini, covered in butter, screaming "I'M A PRETTY MUFFIN!"_

_*Set house on fire._

_*Hit on the firemen._

_*Guest star on Tosh.O._

_*Fill a football stadium with bubbles._

_*Watch Powerpuff Girls Z with a gorilla._

_*Run a cow stampede through the middle of town._

_*Jump on every mattress in a mattress store._

_*Get all the good cartoons to make new episodes._

_*Ride the Harry Potter rides at Universal Studios._

_*Get a wand._

_*Use it to stir soup._

_*Play leapfrog with a man/frog hybrid while a goldfish sings polka._

_*Guest star on Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged._

_*Sing a duet with Marik Ishtar._

_*Call Bakura "Fluffy" or "Ninja Puff"._

_*Spend all afternoon with the Ouran Host Club._

_*Travel to Amestris._

_*Call Edward Elric "short"._

_*Run._

_*Shoot Robert Pattinson in the head with a sniper rifle._

"Sam..."

_*Ditto for Kristen Stewart._

"Neb, quit taking her side!"

_*Star in the Maximum Ride movie._

_*Use a mythical staff of power to extend my life so I can keep doing all this crap whenever I want._

_The Next Day..._

_"__PRIDE AND PREJUDICE! _What drugs are these kids ON?"

*O*O*O*O*

**Again, I wrote this on crack. REVIEW! :D**


	23. It's Friday!

**OH HEY LOOK IT'S THE GIRL WHO'S IGNORED YOU ALL FOR OVER A MONTH...**

**Yeah, sorry about that. My computer broke the day they took the Macbooks away, and so the only means of internet I had was the computer lab at Summer School...and for some reason it took 10 minutes for my profile page to load, so I couldn't submit anything...plus I didn't write anything. Ho hum. **

**Anyway, tonight I was surfing the web and came across Big Al *One of the English Vocaloids* singing "Friday". It was funny...then got lodged in my head . DEAR GOD HELP ME IT'S SO BAD...**

**Characters: The gang. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin but mah cheap characters. **

"Okay, I know we took a left here...or there. Right next to the swirling vortex of-oh wait, that's the thumbprint I never cleaned..."

"Just pick a direction already!"

"Well excuuuuse me, princess! I'm trying to find a way back home!"

"JUST PICK A FREAKING DIRECTION!"

Danny's eye twitched. Sam sighed and checked her watch, they had been lost in the Ghost Zone, AGAIN, for an hour now. And with each passing minute, the teens wanted nothing more than to throttle the person next to them. Neb and Shane especially, they looked exhausted and irritated to a breaking point. Tucker just sat there listening to his iPod, bobbing his head to the music.

Yep, a whole hour of an irritated pixie-

"HEY!"

-and pop songs. Fun.

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday..."

Sam spun her head towards Tucker. He wasn't...

"Yesterday was Thursday..."

He was. Of all the songs, he had to pick THAT one...

"Tucker...what are you listening to?"

"This neat song I found, a bunch of kids at school were talking about it." Shane snatched Tucker's iPod and checked the title.

"Friday by Rebecca Black? Seriously?"

"What?" Tucker receded from the looks his friends were giving him. "It's catchy?"

"It's awful!"

"Oh, really?" Tucker raised an eyebrow. "It's a cute little song about a girl excited about the weekend. What's so bad?"

"How about the fact it's shit?" Nebula groaned. "Can we leave already? The Underworld Energy here is giving me a migraine."

"Still working on the map." Danny called. "I swear, Far Frozen is supposed to be right here! Oh, wait, the map is upside down, we're near Carnivorous Canyon..."

"How about some music to calm everyone down?" Tucker plugged his iPod into the speakers in the Specter Speeder.

"NO!"

"_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday..." _

"DAMN IT, TUCKER!"

"Hey, I think we're near Ember's lair! Maybe we can ask for directions..."

**The Underworld Energy thing will make more sense in future fanfics, I swear. Right now I'm focusing on a Vocaloid project that mah close friends know about. **

**NOW GET THIS GOD DAMN SONG OUT OF MY HEAD...**


End file.
